Momentos
by S2KakashiS2
Summary: Uma coleção de One-shots - 3) O Trote - Por que nem sempre o primeiro dia de aula é como planejamos. Classificação : K
1. Boatos

Disclaimer : Como todos sabem eu infelizmente não possuo Naruto :(

N/A: Iai galerinha do meu coração xD.

Essa não é minha primeira tentativa de fic, tenho uma postada em outro site que está em hiatus.

É uma coleção de one-shots que simplesmente surgiram na minha cabeça e passei para o papel, também terá várias classificações então vou mudando conforme o capitulo. :)

Estou em fase de construção do meu TCC e por incrível que pareça sempre que tenho um bloqueio é só eu escrever uma fic que minha mente abre, então enquanto eu estiver produzindo meu trabalho terá capítulos novos. Atualmente já tenho 5 one-shots prontinhos.

É isso, sugestões, criticas, elogios, desafios ou algo do tipo é só deixar um comentário.

Se alguém quiser me betar eu aceito. Heuheuheueh

Kissus!

o/

* * *

Era sábado à noite, o dia que os ninjas de konoha se reunião para beber, se divertir e pôr a conversa em dias.

Ultimamente Sakura tinha pensado muito sobre algo, não uma acusação, mas uma observação a ser feita. Não foi algo que surgiu de maneira intencional, a verdade é que a lâmpada acendeu e ela nunca mais consegui apagar-la. Bom, e com médica, era sua natureza pesquisar sobre um problema, criar teorias até encontrar a solução perfeita ou pelo menos a melhor.

Ela só precisava tirar algumas dúvidas para se certificar se o que ela tinha em mente tinha algum cabimento, e ninguém melhor que Ino para ajuda-la nessa tarefa.

\- Ino, Você já leu o Icha-Icha? – Sakura perguntou de uma maneira que só ela pudesse ouvir.

\- É, eu devo ter lido algumas vezes. – Ela respondeu desinteressada.

\- E então?

\- E então o que?

\- Como é?

\- É um dos melhores exemplares de literatura erótica, isso eu posso afirmar!

\- Não era isso que eu queria saber.

\- Então o que? Você poderia me explicar melhor por que eu não estou entendendo seu ponto.

\- Bem...Como você se sentiu? – Ino a olhou com cara de duvida. – Se ele é tão bom assim você deve ter sentido alguma coisa enquanto lia, não é mesmo?

\- Como?

\- Você sabe... calores em lugares baixos. – Ela respondeu envergonhada.

\- Ah... Você quer saber se eu fiquei excitada enquanto lia? – Sakura afirmou com a cabeça - Hm... pelo que eu me lembro a maior parte do tempo. – Ela respondeu pensativa. – Mas por que esse interesse de saber como eu me senti? – Ela perguntou com olhar confuso. – NÃO! – Levantou-se da mesa e apontou acusadoramente para Sakura. – Não me diga que você tem algum interesse secreto por mim, por que se for eu já vou dizendo que não vai rola nada. – Ela explicava de forma bem clara e agitada.

\- O QUÊ? Não, é claro que não! – Respondeu rapidamente a kunoshi, fazendo sinal para que ela sentar-se novamente.

Nessa altura elas já tinham conseguido chamar a atenção de todos que estavam na mesa e de varias pessoas do bar.

\- O QUE VOCÊS TÃO OLHANDO? DEIXEM DE FICAR DE OLHO NA VIDA ALHEIA E VÃO CUIDAR DAS SUAS! – Ela levantou e se direcionou ao resto do bar que também parou para ouvir o desfecho da conversa. – E vocês também. – apontou agora para seus colegas de equipe.

\- Que problemáticas. – Shikamaru se direcionou aos demais que estava na mesa.

\- Então o que é? – Ino a puxou para um canto da mesa.

\- É só algo que me veio a cabeça. – A loira fez sinal para que ela continuasse. – Eu estava pensando em Kakashi-sensei. – A loira fez uma cara de não-estou-entendendo-nada para Sakura. – Ele vive lendo esse tipo de livro.

\- E daí?

\- E daí que nunca mostrou sinais visíveis de que ele estivesse realmente apreciando o conteúdo do livro. Quer dizer, se você sentiu alguma coisa, isso quer dizer que ele também sentiria, não é mesmo?

\- Você está se referindo a uma ereção?

\- É. Seria possível ele ler tanto e não ter uma ereção?

\- Bom... agora que você falou eu acho meio difícil. Mas, por que você está interessada na ereção do Kakashi?

\- Eu não estou interessada na ereção dele, e sim na não ereção! - A loira olhou com uma cara de e-não-é-a-mesma-coisa-?. - Eu estive bolando algumas teorias. – Sakura continuou. – Se é impossível ler e não manifestar nada, isso quer dizer que ele tem ereções frequentes.

-Aonde você quer chegar? – Perguntou a loira interessada.

\- Se ele tem tantas ereções e ninguém nunca viu... isso quer dizer que... – Ela fez uma pausa pensando nas próprias palavras.

\- O que Sakura? – Ino perguntou e Sakura fez uma sinal para que a loira se aproximasse.

\- Ele tem um pênis muito pequeno. - Ela sussurrou nos ouvidos de Ino. A loira fez uma cara de completo horror ao comentário da amiga.

\- Sakura isso é impossível! – A loira se inquietou na cadeira. – Quer dizer, nós já ouvimos boatos sobre o tamanho dele. Será que elas estavam mentindo?

\- Eu não sei, talvez... a primeira mulher que ficou com ele se decepcionou e não queria que ninguém soube-se, então ela mentiu para as demais e criou uma grande expectativa para as próximas, quando elas ficavam com ele, elas se decepcionaram mas não queriam dizer para ninguém, então elas também mentiam sobre ele e assim gerou uma reação em cadeia.

\- Você sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido! – Ino riu da amiga.

\- É, eu sei. – Sakura riu também. – Mas você tem uma explicação melhor?

\- Ele pode ter usado o Sharingan para confundir as mulheres.

As garotas olhavam para Shikamaru que se afastou dos demais para sentar do lado delas.

\- Quem te chamou nessa conversa? – Ino perguntou.

\- Como vocês são problemáticas. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Eu sou um gênio estrategista, tenho certeza que posso levantar teorias melhores que a de vocês.

\- Shikamaru tem razão Ino, a ideia dele do Sharingan foi bem melhor que a minha.

\- Hn. – Ino olhou desconfiada. – Qual o seu interesse nisso tudo?

\- Nenhum realmente, mas eu prefiro participar dessa discussão com vocês a estar no meio daquilo. – Ele apontou para a mesa.

Na verdade era uma cena bem comum: Naruto havia perdido para o Chouji, que acabou ficando com o ultimo ramem. E para não sair perdendo apelou pra um hengue para tentar convencer o garçom a trazer um ramem grátis. Enquanto isso Sai fazia piadas de como ele realmente não tinha um pinto, o que gerou outra briga.

\- É, eu te entendo. Tudo bem então, você pode ficar.

\- Olá pessoal, vocês começaram sem nós?

\- Olá Kiba-kun, Hinata, Shino. – Sakura fez uma aceno para eles.

\- HINATA! – Naruto acenava freneticamente apontando para a cadeira ao seu lado. – Vem sentar aqui Hinata. - A morena corou e já estava pronta para fugir, mas Kiba segurou no seu ombro e a empurrou para que ela senta-se ao lado de Naruto e ele ao lado dela.

\- É sua chance Hinata. – Kiba sussurrou no seu ouvido e deu uma piscadinha e não precisa nem dizer que a morena desmaiou, não é mesmo?

\- HINATA! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? HINATA, FALA COMIGO!

\- Nossa, que problemáticos. Então, onde paramos?

-Hn...certo, teoria do Sharingan. – Ino respondeu.

\- Apesar de ser melhor que a minha, ainda acho muito improvável que ele se esforce tanto usando o sharingan para algo tão banal.

\- Então você tem outra teoria? – Perguntou Ino.

\- Na verdade eu tenho uma. – Respondeu Shikamaru antes que Sakura pudesse abrir a boca.

\- Então qual é?

\- Bom, ele pode ser impotente.

\- Há, Há, Há...

\- KIBA! É falta de educação ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros! – Ino levantou e apontou acusadoramente para o ninja que estava na outra ponta da mesa.

\- Desculpe, mas você sabe, não é como se eu realmente quisesse, eu só tenho uma audição muito boa. – Ele deu de ombros. Ino fez um sinal de estou-de-olho-em-você e se sentou novamente.

\- Maldito ouvido canino. – Ino praguejou. – Então? O que você acha Sakura?

\- A audição dele é algo realmente impressionante!

\- Testa! Eu não estou falando do Kiba, eu quero saber o que você acha da teoria do Shikamaru!

\- Ah sim! Bem, na verdade é uma teoria muito boa, e faz bem mais sentido que a do pênis pequeno. Mas...

\- Mas o que Testa?

\- Bom, vocês sabem que vilas ocultas precisam de ninjas, então ninjas impotentes seriam um problema. Por esse motivo o hospital de Konoha possui uma espécie de banco de dados, para fornecer a esses ninjas tudo o que eles precisarem para... hn... conseguir desempenhar corretamente a sua função.

\- Aonde você quer chegar?

\- Eu nunca ouvi nada sobre o Kakashi. Atualmente o tipo de medicamento disponível para impotência só pode ser conseguido no hospital, por conta dos efeitos colaterais, se Kakashi tivesse uma problema assim ele teria que passar por lá.

\- Qual é o sentido disso tudo? – Perguntou Shikamaru.

\- Bom... no começo era só uma espécie de duvida que eu tinha, eu não acho que ele realmente tenha algum problema, mas você sabe, eu fiquei um pouco curiosa sobre ninguém nunca ter visto o Kakashi-sensei com uma ereção. – Sakura explicou.

\- Sem contar que essa conversa está ficando muito divertida. – Respondeu a Ino toda serelepe.

\- Vocês sabem que existem outras maneiras de se divertir alem de fofocar, não é mesmo?

\- HÁ, cala a boca Shikamaru! – Ino deu um tapa nas suas costas. – Se você não está gostando então se retire!

\- Que problemáticas. – Ele respirou profundamente e continuou. – Tudo bem então, alguém tem mais alguma teoria?

\- Na verdade eu tenho só mais uma. – Sakura se aproximou para cochichar e fez um sinal para que eles se aproximassem. – Ino, que tipo de romance trata o Icha - Icha?

\- Como assim? – A loira respondeu com cara de dúvida.

\- Você sabe, homens e mulheres, homens e homens, mulheres e mulheres, objetos... animais?

\- Eca, Sakura! – A loira fez uma cara de nojo. – Animais?

\- Ora Ino, como eu vou saber o que se passa na mente do Jiraya?

\- Na verdade em Icha - Icha Violência tem uma pequena cena com um cachorro.

As garotas olharam abismadas para Shikamaru.

\- O que? Apesar de não ser meu tipo de leitura, eu sou homem, é claro que já tive curiosidade de ler. – Ele se explicou.

\- Certo, temos um pouco de zoofilia. – Sakura pigarreou. – Mas no geral, do que se trata?

\- Hn. – Ino ficou pensativa. – Relação heterossexual, com certeza.

\- Então é isso! – Sakura afirmou.

\- Isso o que?

\- Kakashi não se interessa por relações heterossexuais. – Sakura respondeu e a loira fez uma cara de explica-aonde-você-quer-chegar. Shikamaru tomou a frente e respondeu por Sakura.

\- Ela acha que o Kakashi é gay.

Os três viraram rapidamente para olhar a gargalhada histérica que Kiba estava tendo.

\- Tá legal, agora já chega! O que é que está acontecendo? – Perguntou o Naruto. – Vocês três ficam ai de segredinho e o Kiba tem uma crise de risos? – Ele olhou furiosamente para os quatro.

\- Eles acham que o Kakashi-sensei é um gay, impotente com um pênis pequeno. – Respondeu o Kiba sem conseguir segurar o riso.

\- O QUE? O KAKASHI- SENSEI É GAY? – Naruto levantou do banco gritando para todo o bar ouvir. A cara de surpresa de todos na mesa foi inevitável.

\- NARUTO! CALA A BOCA E SENTA AGORA! – Ino gritou do outro lado da mesa.

\- Como você quer que eu faça isso, você sabe quantas vezes eu treinei sozinho com o Kakashi? Quantas vezes ele me viu sem camisa? Quantas vezes eu peguei na mão dele? – Naruto perguntava histérico. – Oh meu Kami ! Eu tenho que ir pra casa para tomar banho! – O loiro saiu correndo em disparada.

\- Naruto! Volta aqui agora! – Sakura gritava, mas já era tarde.

\- Vocês realmente acham que isso é verdade? – Perguntou o Chouji.

\- Bom, na verdade... – Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida por Sai.

\- Na verdade isso pode ser possível, considerando que nenhum de nós realmente o viu com uma mulher.

\- Ninguém viu, mas já ouvimos bastante.

\- Ouvir não quer dizer nada. – Todos olharam espantados para Shino que estava calado até agora. – Vocês já pararam para pensar que ele pode ser só uma pessoa privada?

\- Eu não acho que o Kakashi-sensei é gay, pelo menos ele não parece. – falou Hinata corando como um tomate.

\- Eu não abro mão das minhas teorias, a menos é claro que me provem o contrario. – Respondeu Sakura.

\- Bom, seja como for, o importante é mostrarmos apoio e continuarmos tratando ele da mesma maneira. – Respondeu Kiba e todos concordaram.

\- Yo! Como vocês estão? – Kiba deu um pulo e retirou rapidamente a mão que Kakashi pôs no ombro dele.

\- Oi... Kakashi...você por aqui! Bom eu já estou indo, temos que treinar não é gente? – Falou Kiba ''limpando'' o ombro, tomando distancia de Kakashi e fazendo um sinal para Shino e Hinata que rapidamente se levantaram para seguir o rapaz.

\- Tchau Hinata-chan. – A morena se espantou e saiu correndo para junto dos companheiros de equipe.

\- Tsc. Continuar tratando de maneira igual. Que problemático.

Kakashi olhou confuso para os que estavam a mesa. E se sentou ao lado de Shikamaru.

\- Então, nós também temos que ir agora não é Ino?

\- Claro! Temos é ... muitas ... coisas que ainda não foram feitas e ... você sabe... alguém tem que fazer... então nós vamos fazer essas coisas... não é Sakura?

\- É claro, vamos fazer essas coisas... temos... hn ... muitas coisas para fazer... tchau Kaka-sensei.

As duas saíram correndo do pub. Kakashi olhou para os rapazes da mesa. Chouji levantou e se aproximou do Kakashi.

\- Não se preocupe sensei, seja como for eu vou estar com o senhor. – Ele pôs a mão no ombro do Kakashi e deixou o estabelecimento.

\- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

\- Confie em mim. – Shikamaru levantou. – Você não vai querer saber. – E seguiu o amigo para fora do pub.

\- Sai, você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo não é mesmo?

\- Na verdade não é nada de mais, apenas uma pequena discussão sobre a sua sexualidade. – Sai deu de ombro e se levantou.

\- Como assim minha sexualidade? – Kakashi estava abismado.

\- Bom, se você quiser detalhes vai ter que perguntar a Sakura.

\- A Sakura?

\- É, foi ela que levantou essa questão. – Ele acenou para Kakashi. – Agora eu tenho que ir.

\- Tudo bem, obrigado Sai. – O moreno acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

Kakashi ficou sozinho a mesa bebendo e esperando os outros professores. Ele ria, não era algo para se preocupar não é mesmo? Não é como se ninguém tivesse nada melhor para fazer do que ficar ouvindo a conversa de adolescentes. Claro que não! Shinobis eram sérios e viviam ocupados.

Pelo menos era isso que ele achava mas conforme a noite foi passando e depois de ter recebido cinco cantadas de homens, três olhares de desgosto de mulheres, sete discursos de apoio e a zoação básica de Genma e Asuma, ele decidiu que já estava farto.

Sakura acordou com o barulho de sua janela sendo aberta, ela rapidamente pegou a kunai escondida em baixo de seu travesseiro e estava pronta para lutar com o invasor se necessário.

Ela ligou o seu abajur e já estava prestes a jogar sua kunai, quando ela se virou para olhar quem era o invasor. Surpresa era a expressão estampada em seu rosto.

-Kaka-sensei?

A figura entrou no quarto e apoiou um dos pés na parede cruzando os braços enquanto continuava observando a kunoshi.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele não respondeu nada, continuou apenas observando. Sakura olhou no relógio e viu que eram três horas da manhã. Sua expressão agora mudo rapidamente de surpresa para raiva. – VOCÊ INVADE A MINHA CASA A ESSA HORA E NÃO DIZ NADA?! EU TENHO PLANTÃO DAQUI A ALGUMAS HORAS PRECISO DESCANSAR! SEU IDI... – Ela parou de falar quando a figura saiu de sua posição e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a sua cama.

\- Sabe, Sakura... a verdade é que eu preciso de sua ajuda.

\- Minha ajuda? – Perguntou desconfiada.

\- Yeah, você vê, parece que alguém andou espalhando alguns boatos sobre mim. – Nesse ponto a kunoshi engoliu em seco e tentou fingir indiferença. Ele continuou – E bem, eu tenho uma reputação a manter.

\- Ainda não entendo como eu poderia te ajudar. – O shinobi riu e continou.

\- Não se preocupe, você não vai precisar fazer nada... – Levou as mãos ao colete Jounin e começou a puxar o zíper para baixo. – Eu vou cuidar de todo o trabalho.

A última coisa que ela ouviu foi o baque de um colete caindo no chão e naquela noite Sakura descobriu a resposta da sua dúvida: Kakashi não era gay, nem impotente e muito menos pequeno, ele fez questão de deixar bem claro e mostrar a noite toda que ele só tinha um excelente auto controle.

Enquanto se dirigia ao hospital ela não podia impedir o sorriso maroto que insistia em deixar seus lábios e somente duas coisa ocupavam a mente de Sakura: O porquê ela não ter se questionado antes e qual seria do próximo boato que ela lançaria sobre o Jounin.

* * *

Alguém além de mim também tinha essa curiosidade?


	2. O último nascer do sol

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Olha eu aqui de novo.

\o/

Apesar de ter somente 2 reviews no capitulo passado, fiquei feliz por saber que tive uma boa quantidade de visualizações. Estou aprendendo a usar a plataforma agora, adorei esse recurso.

:)

Também percebi que algumas pessoas visitaram meu perfil e não tinha nada lá. Já adicionei algumas bobagens gente.

Espero que gostem, essa one é a minha preferida até agora.

Só pra lembrar, a fic não está betada então desculpem os erros.

* * *

Já passavam das duas da manhã. Ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ou de quantos quilômetros tinha percorrido. Não fazia ideia de onde estavam seus sapatos, lembrava vagamente de ter jogado sua bolsa em uma lixeira.

Uma dor insuportável já se apoderava de seus pés.

Ela riu, _em breve não sentiria mais nada._

Então ela caminhou, não percebeu onde estava até finalmente olhar para o lado e ver aquele imenso azul.

 _Esse era o lugar perfeito._

A garota dirigiu-se lentamente até a beirada da ponte.

Respirou fundo.

Olhou para a água escura e subiu sobre o corrimão.

Fechou os olhos.

 _Inspira. Expira._

No fundo sabia que não devia, que ainda tinha tempo para tornar as coisas melhores, ela sabia que deixaria um vazio no peito de todos que a conheciam, mas o desespero e a dor que estava sentindo eram grandes demais para suportar.

Lembrou de seus pais.

 _Inspira. Expira._

Lembrou de seus amigos.

 _Inspira. Expira._

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face.

 _Inspira. Expira._

Sentiu um aperto no peito e o coração acelerado.

 _Me perdoem._

-Hehehe.

Abriu os olhos. _Risos?_

Olhou sobre os ombros mas não viu ninguém. _Devo estar ouvindo coisas._

Tornou a fechar os olhos e respirou novamente.

 _Agora ou nunca!_

-Heheheh

 _Mas que merda?_ Esse foi muito alto para ser apenas imaginação. Olhou novamente sobre os ombros. Nada.

Voltou o rosto para o rio, dessa vez manteve os olhos abertos e foi quando o viu. Logo abaixo, sentado em uma das estruturas da ponte. Ele estava confortavelmente lendo um livro, tinha metade do rosto coberto por uma máscara e parecia totalmente alheio ao mundo. Ela riu.

 _Cada maluco._

\- Ei! – Chamou. Ele olhou para cima e pareceu surpreso ao vê-la. – Será que você poderia rir um pouco mais baixo? Você está tirando minha concentração.

\- É mesmo? – perguntou incrédulo.

\- Sim!

\- Então me desculpe, vou fazer silêncio agora. – E deu o que ela achou ser um sorriso.

-Obrigada. – Fechou os olhos e respirou novamente.

 _Onde eu estava? Sim, é agora ou nunca!_

-HEHEHEHE

Lançou um olhar que mataria qual quer pessoa normal de medo, mas já estabelecemos que ele era um maluco.

\- O que foi agora?

\- Nada realmente, é só que você está toda concentrada, está tentando contar as estrelas ou calcular qual a extensão do rio?

 _OK, esse cara era definitivamente maluco ou burro._

\- Hum, já saquei qual a sua, mas você não vai me impedir!

\- Impedir de quê? – Ele parecia realmente confuso. Sakura o olhou com desconfiança, mas em nenhum momento os olhos dele traíram sua expressão de confusão.

\- Eu vou ... – Olhou para o rio. – Eu... eu ... – _Por que era tão difícil admitir?_ Respirou fundo e olhou para ele – Vou pular.

-Oh! – Mesmo sem poder ver seu rosto sabia que ele estava com a boca aberta e parecia chocado com a confissão. – Eu não sabia. – Adquiriu um semblante pensativo. - Quer dizer, no começo até achei que você iria fazer algo assim, mas depois de uma hora, pensei que você só estava admirando a paisagem.

\- O que quer dizer com uma hora? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Você está ai parada a mais ou menos uma hora e vinte minutos.

\- Oh! – Dessa vez ela adquiriu uma expressão de surpresa. Parecia que estava ali parada só cinco minutos. Se recuperou do choque. – Não importa, já tomei a minha decisão. Eu vou pular... – Olhou novamente para o rio.

\- Ok.

\- e não há nada que ... – _Espera ai, OK?_ – Eu digo que vou pular e você diz ok? – Olhou para ele estupefata.

\- É – Já estava foleando o livro novamente.

\- Você não vai tentar me impedir?

\- Você quer que eu tente? – Virou outra página.

\- Claro que não! Mas... você pode ser preso por ser conivente com um suicídio! - Ele olhou para ela com cara de aborrecimento.

\- Agora você está me desconcentrando.

 _Já tinha tido o suficiente._

\- DESCONCENTRANDO? UMA PESSOA VAI PULAR DA PONTE E VOCÊ ESTÁ MAIS PREOCUPADO COM UM LIVRO IDIOTA?

\- EI – Ele parecia ofendido - Primeiro: você disse pra eu não me meter, e é o que estou fazendo. Segundo: se você continuar gritando assim com certeza vai aparecer alguém para atrapalhar seus planos, e terceiro: - A olhou profundamente com uma expressão séria – M-E-U L-I-V-R-O N-Ã-O É I-D-I-O-T-A. – Respirou fundo e desviou o olhar – Além do mais mortos não podem ser presos. - sussurrou.

Uma luz de entendimento brilhou nos olhos da garota.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou timidamente.

\- Lendo meu livro e esperando pelo nascer do sol. Este é o melhor lugar da cidade para ver o nascer do sol. – Olhou para o horizonte. - Me acompanha? – Deu um tapinha em uma barra ao lado dele e sorriu gentilmente. Ela olhou desconfiada. – Como vou saber se você não é algum tipo de maluco e vai me empurrar da ponte? – Ele deu uma risada gostosa. – Se fosse, não estaria te fazendo um favor? – A garota riu também – Bom ponto - E passou para o outro lado descendo as barras para se juntar ao estranho.

Ficou com medo e sentou-se um pouco afastada. – Vamos lá – deu novamente um tapinha ao lado dele. – Eu não mordo. – A garota respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado dele, de maneira que os lados estava se tocando. Ele estendeu a mão – Kakashi, prazer em conhece-la. – Ela aceitou o cumprimento. – Sakura.

\- Então Sakura, me fale sobre você. – Olhou para ela e pela primeira vez deixou o livro de lado. Ela suspirou. – Não acho que seja um bom momento para falar. – Olhou para o horizonte.

\- Eu descordo. – Olhou para ela. – Parece o momento perfeito para mim. Você pode ir com esse sentimento de solidão ou pode ir depois de ver um belíssimo nascer do sol, fazer um novo amigo e quem sabe ler o seu primeiro pornô. – Olhou gentilmente para ela. A garota riu novamente para ele. – Você é cheio de bons pontos, não é? – Ele riu – Tenho os meus momentos. Diz ai, qual a sua história?

\- Bom – Começou timidamente. – Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 24 anos, sou filha única e hoje a noite me tornei médica. É isso. – Deu de ombros.

\- Muito bem, mas estou mais interessado em todas essas lacunas que você deixou de fora.

\- Não sei exatamente por onde começar e nem o que você quer.

\- Do começo, suas memorias de criança, sua adolescência. – Colocou a mão sobre a dela. – Quero saber tudo. Ela riu. – Tudo bem, mas só se você me disser a sua. – Ele riu e apertou a mão dela. – Fechado. - Então ela começou - Quando eu era criança ...

Discorreu sobre sua infância, sobre como as garotas riam do seu cabelo rosa, sobre a testa grande que ela sempre tentava disfarçar com uma franja. Falou sobre sua família, seus amigos, seu primeiro amor. Contou várias histórias sobre um loiro irritante viciado em ramem. Do que ela mais amava na sua profissão. Sobre sua formatura e como esse deveria ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Eles riram bastante, ele ouvia cada uma das histórias pacientemente e intervia nos momentos oportunos. Ela não lembrava da última vez que tinha tido uma conversa tão agradável e se sentido tão confortável ao falar sobre sua vida.

\- Com todo respeito Sakura, eu acho que você tem uma vida agradável. O que aconteceu? – A garota suspirou e desviou o olhar. – Meu namorado, Sasuke... noivo na verdade – Ela riu. – Ele me pediu em casamento hoje. Eu aceitei, nós namoramos desde os dezessete anos. – Começou a chorar. – Eu... eu estava tão feliz, meu sonho estava sendo realizado, eu queria ser médica, salvar vidas, mas esse não era meu sonho. – Ela riu em meio as lagrimas. – Não, meu sonho... meu sonho era casar com o garoto que eu era apaixonada desde os seis anos, nós formaríamos uma família e viveríamos felizes para sempre. – Fungou. – Mas ele não me notava, ele é o garoto popular sabe? Pode ter quem quiser e todas as garotas querem um pedaço. – Riu tristemente. – Ele não me notava, eu era só alguém sem nome ou rosto, para ele uma existência irrelevante. Então eu decidi que precisava voltar os holofotes para mim. Comecei a estudar, me esforçar, ficar cada vez mais forte. Meu nome sempre aparecia nas edições do jornais da escola, era sempre a primeira da turma, no fim, não tinha mais ninguém que não tivesse ouvido o nome Haruno Sakura. – Ria orgulhosa. – Foi ai que ele começou a falar comigo, eu já não era mais uma criança, meu corpo tinha amadurecido um pouco, não chamava mais atenção somente pela minha inteligência, mas também pelo meu corpo. – Voltou a chorar novamente. Kakashi passou os braços sobre os ombros dela e a puxou contra ele dando um meio abraço. – Vamos, continue.

\- Começamos a namorar, todas as garotas tinham inveja de mim. – Riu. – Eu continuei a melhor, queria que ele tivesse orgulho de mim. Então hoje finalmente ele fez a pergunta que eu queria ouvi desde que era uma criança. Meu sonho, o melhor dia da minha vida estava finalmente acontecendo. E o melhor, ele disse que comprou um apartamento para gente morar. Tudo tão perfeito. – Os soluços não paravam mais. Kakashi apertou mais ela contra ele e eles passaram um tempo até que ela recompor-se. – Fizemos uma festa na casa de uns amigos, pra comemorar a formatura e o nosso noivado. Eu passei um bom tempo conversando com o pessoal e acabei perdendo Sasuke de vista, depois de um tempo eu fui procura-lo pela casa. – Respirou fundo. – Eu o encontrei no quintal, mas ele não estava só. Eu ... eu nunca pensei que ele faria isso, pelo menos não no dia que ele me pediu em casamento. – Chorou mais um pouco no ombro de Kakashi e tomou folego e continuou. – Lá estava ele, com uma garota, Karin. Ela costumava se jogar pra cima dele, e ele dizia pra eu não me preocupar, que ela deveria ter vergonha por não se valorizar e que não passava de uma puta. E eu, - riu – eu acreditei feito uma idiota. Lá estavam eles transando contra a parede. – Chorou mais um pouco. - Ele dizia como estava com saudades, que não parava de pensar nela. – Os soluços eram intermináveis agora. – Ela... ela me viu e ... sorriu pra mim! Da pra acreditar?! Aquela puta me viu, riu para mim! Perguntou para ele olhando nos meus olhos que dia eles poderiam inaugurar o apartamento novo. E ele... ele disse pra ela esperar depois da festa que ele ia se livrar de mim e ele poderia comê-la de uma maneira mais apropriada. Eu não aguentei, lembro de ter soluçado e alguém gritando meu nome, mas... eu só corri de lá, caminhei até chegar aqui e o resto você já conhece.

\- E é isso!? Você vai estragar o seu futuro brilhante por causa de um idiota!? – Ele não pode se conter. Ela se afastou de seu abraço e olhou profundamente, era o verde mais lindo que ele já tinha visto.

\- É isso? Kakashi, você não entende! Tudo o que eu fiz, tudo o que eu consegui até hoje foi por causa dele! Se eu não o tenho, qual o sentido em tudo que fiz? Do que adiantou? – Ele suspirou e olhou pra longe dela. Pegou apertou sua mão e olhou novamente em seus olhos. – Você está errada. – Já tinha ouvido o suficiente. Agora era sua vez de falar. - Você não conseguiu tudo por causa dele! Você consegui por que você é inteligente, esforçada e capaz! Sua motivação não foi uma das melhores, mas você ama a sua profissão! Você não vê qual o sentido e de quê adiantou? Eu vejo uma bela jovem que vai salvar muitas vidas, eu vejo pacientes que irão acordar e quando virem seus olhos vão achar que estão no paraíso. – Ela estava paralisada. Ele riu e acariciou a bochecha dela gentilmente. – Se você fizer isso, se você pular, ai sim será tudo em vão, toda luta e esforço terão sido sem proposito. – Ele riu novamente. – Além do mais, vai ser incrível quando você tiver sua foto estampada em jornais e revistas. Doutora Haruno – Levantou a mão esquerda e fez um movimento para enfatizar a grandiosidade que seria. – A melhor medica do pais do fogo e provavelmente de todo o mundo. – Ele riu. – Agora imagine a cara do idiota, sempre que ele lhe ver em programas de televisão. Ele vai pensar em quanto foi estupido e no que perdeu. E você. – Colocou o dedo na ponta do nariz dela. – Você vai estar sambando na cara dele. – Ela riu, o sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto. Deu-lhe um abraço e se aconchegou novamente em seus braços. – Obrigada Kakashi, mas você sabe que você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia. – Ele riu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. – Eu jamais pensaria nisso.

Passaram alguns minutos em um silencio confortável. Ele tirou o livrinho do bolso e ela aproveitou para ler com ele. Saíram do seu estado de tranquilidade quando ouviram um barulho vindo da barriga de Sakura.

\- Parece que alguém está com fome. - Ele riu.

\- Oh não! Kakashi!? – Ela o cutucou.

\- O que foi? – Ele pareceu preocupado.

\- O sol! Ele já está lá no alto. Nós o perdemos! - Ele olhou para o sol, levantou e se espreguiçou.

\- Vamos. – Estendeu a mão para ela e o coração da jovem parou por um segundo. Ele percebeu a confusão em seu olhar. – Conheço um lugar que tem ótimas panquecas. Você vai adorar. – Continuou com a mão estendida até que ela a agarra-se. – Mas e o ... – Ela começou mas ele não a deixou concluir. – Acabamos não vendo o nascer do sol, então não tem sentido ficar aqui. Podemos voltar amanhã. – Disse enquanto a ajudava a subir o corrimão da ponte. – Além do mais essas panquecas com certeza estão na lista do coisas para comer antes de morrer. – Ela riu.

\- Você sabe que não me contou nada sobre você. – Ela o fitou.

\- Serio?

\- Serio.

-Hm... – Pôs a mão no queixo de forma pensativa. – Infelizmente tenho um compromisso daqui a alguns minutos, mas o que você me diz de um almoço na terça e eu te digo tudo o que você quiser saber? – A jovem olhou pra ele. _Mais dois dias._ Não era tanto tempo assim, além do mais ela não estava mais com tanta pressa.

* * *

Os dois voltaram novamente uma semana depois, foi a coisa mais linda que ela já viu. Ele estava certo, era realmente o melhor lugar da cidade para contemplar tal beleza.

\- Agora você precisa ver ele se pôr. – Kakashi riu abraçando-a por trás.

E ela viu, no outro dia, e novamente nas semanas seguintes. Não importava quantas vezes ela nunca iria deixar de ir aquele lugar. Não por conta do sol, mas do nascer da esperança em sua vida.

\- Vamos, eu estou com fome! – um menino de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes puxava a calça dela. – Mãe!

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não sei por que tanta pressa, você sabe que seu pai vai ser atrasar mesmo. – Ela riu e bagunçou os cabelos do filho.

* * *

Como disse antes essa é a minha preferida até agora.

Não estou dizendo que a metodologia do Kakashi seja ideal para se usar com pessoas na situação que Sakura estava, só que se tratando da Sakura, teimosa como é, acredito que quanto mais tenta-se impedi-la, mais vontade ela teria de pular só pra provar que ela que manda.

Hehuehuheu

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

Sugestões, elogios, criticas ou desafios é só deixar um review, não dói nada.

Kissus!


	3. O trote

Dessa vez voltei com uma coisa bem leve.

Espero que se divirtam.

:)

* * *

-SAIAM DA FRENTE!

Os gritos ecoavam em todo o campus da Universidade de Konoha.

-Olha por onde anda, sua idiota! – Gritou um rapaz que tinha sido atingido por um borrão rosa que corria em uma velocidade totalmente assustadora.

A garota corria como se não houvesse amanhã, por todo a labirinto de corredores que ainda não conhecia, ela não sabia onde estava indo, tudo o que sabia era a onde não queria estar.

-Droga! Acho que ela foi por ali! – Afirmou um de seus perseguidores. E os cinco rapazes correram na direção da jovem.

-Merda, merda, merda. SAIAM DA FRENTE! – Ela empurrava contra as pessoas que passeavam pelo local.

Algumas pessoas poderiam julgar a reação da garota como exagerada, mas para ela era questão de vida ou morte conseguir escapar. Não é que ela não tinha senso de humor, apesar de ter um temperamento explosivo ela era muito bem humorada quando ela achava que algo realmente tinha graça, o que não era o caso. Ter seu cabelo estragado por ovos, goma e penas? JAMAIS! E isso não era o pior: de modo nenhum ela iria dançar e cacarejar na frente dos veteranos da universidade.

A garota olhou para trás e não viu sinal de seus perseguidores, um sorriso vitorioso atingiu o seu rosto, ela conseguiu agora era só esperar a próxima aula começar e ir...

Poff!

\- Ai! – Em um minuto ela estava eufórica nas nuvens e no outro com a bunda no chão.

Ela massageou o agora bastante dolorido local e mandou um olhar mortal para um homem, ou como ela tinha assumido um idiota que estava de braços cruzados apenas olhando para ela com uma expressão que ela achava ser de divertimento.

\- A onde estamos indo com tanta pressa? Hn? – Se olhares pudessem matar ele com certeza não estaria mais ali.

\- Serio? Você não vai pelo menos me ajudar a levantar?

\- Pelo que eu vejo você me parece bem confortável ai.

Ela sussurrou um idiota, o que ele deveria considerar um elogio pois ela podia ouvir risadinhas vindas dele.

\- Vamos lá! – Ele estendeu a mão. – Não fique assim, eu só estava brincando com você. – Ele deu um sorriso, que estava mais pra uma dobra de olho, considerando que todo seu rosto era coberto por uma máscara. E agora que ela parou para olhar ele parecia bem esquisito. Cabelos brancos, máscara e um tapa olho, além do visual totalmente largado. Com certeza algum hippie ou aluno de artes e filosofia ela concluiu. Ela finalmente aceitou sua mão.

\- Então, você sabe que não é bom andar correndo pelos corredores, ainda mais de costas. – Ele riu novamente.

\- Quem é você? Monitor de corredor por acaso? – Ela estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente. Ele riu de novo, ao que parecia o homem não entendia nenhum pouco de como funcionava a linguagem corporal.

\- Não, na verdade eu...

\- ALI! TENHO CERTEZA QUE ELA ENTROU POR ALI! – Ouviram enquanto passos se aproximavam.

\- DROGA! – A moça se preparou para correr mas algo segurou seu braço. – O que você está fazendo? Eu preciso ir!

\- Por que você está fugindo deles? Será que eles estão te ameaçando? – Ele falou com ela pela primeira vez com uma expressão de seriedade no rosto.

\- NÃO! Quero dizer sim... mas realmente não desse jeito! – Ela balançava os braços tentando explicar.

\- Então o que?

\- Eles querem me fazer de galinha do período.

\- Oh! – Realização caiu sobre ele e ele riu novamente. – Eu acho que você daria uma ótima galinha.

\- AHHH, não tenho tempo pra isso agora, eles já estão chegando. – Ao dar o primeiro passo foi barrada novamente por sua mão. – O que é agora?

\- Por aí não, é obvio que estão olhando os corredores. – Ele a empurrou para uma sala que parecia uma espécie de deposito. E antes de fechar a porta disse: - Fique ai, quando a barra estiver limpa eu te aviso. Ele ouviu algo parecido com um obrigada ao fechar a porta do armário.

Tensão era a palavra que melhor expressaria a garota agora. Podia ouvir os passos e gritos pelos corredores. Ela prendeu a respiração quando ouviu passos parando em frente a porta do armário. Colocou o ouvido na porta pra poder escutar a conversa.

\- Sim, passou uma garota de cabelo rosa, acho que ela foi por ali. – Parecia ser a voz do Hippie.

\- Obrigado Kakashi. Você é o melhor! – Agora era a voz dos rapazes soando muito felizes.

Quando ela viu as sombras se movendo soltou a respiração que estava segurando e esperou um sinal. Duas batidas na porta e ela entendeu que a barra estava limpa.

Ao abrir a porta o sorriso que estava em seu rosto morreu, ao ver quatro rapazes com saquinhos bastante suspeitos olhando para ela com sorriso enorme no rosto. A trás dos rapazes estava o hippie com o que parecia uma cara de divertimento. Sakura olhou para ele com ódio mortal.

\- SEU FILHO DA PU...

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de ser atacada por uma chuva de ovos. E dessa vez ela estava presa no armário e não tinha como escapar.

\- Haha, valeu Kakashi! Nos vemos por aí! – Disseram os rapazes e com uma saudação o hippie continuou seu caminho.

Kakashi. Sakura guardou bem esse nome por que ela jurou que quando o visse novamente iria faze-lo sofrer.

* * *

Aêêêêê, alguém mais além de mim odiou o trote da faculdade?

Próxima semana estamos de volta!

Kissus

Ja ne

o/


End file.
